dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter's Rival
'''Dexter's Rival '''is the tenth episode of season one of Dexter's Laboratory. It is the tenth episode overall. Synopsis Dexter becomes arch enemies with a new student at the school named Mandark who appears to be smarter than him and steals his title of being the smartest kid in school. Plot It's the first day of school and Dexter is having a great time. All of the teachers and students are welcoming him back to school because he is their star student. A new student comes along named Mandark who is so much smarter than Dexter and the teachers love him more. Dexter is crying over himself meeting his match. Mandark comes up to Dexter and tells him that he knows that he has a lab and he wants to see it. Dexter shows Mandark is lab thinking that this is the only thing Mandark doesn't have. Mandark is unimpressed and he shows him that he has his own lab. Dexter is shocked to learn Mandark has his own, much larger, lab and seems to be his intellectual superior. Dexter is faced then with two choices, which are becoming Mandark's lackey and shutting down his lab and discontinuing any further experiments here on in. Dexter is forced shuts down his lab and discontinue any further experiments here on in... forever. Then he miserably goes to school the next day. All of the teachers and students now hate him and they all love Mandark the way they used to love Dexter. Just then, Dee Dee came up to Dexter yelling "Hi Dexter!", Mandark overhears this and when he sees Dee Dee he falls madly in love with her. He goes up to Dexter and asks about her. Dexter has the idea to set Dee Dee up with Mandark for a way to make him smarter. Dexter leaves a trail of candy from dee Dee's room to Mandark's house and Dee Dee follows it. When she gets to Mandark's house Mandark is waiting for her and he takes her into his lab. He wants to dance with her and when she hears that, she starts dancing all over the place like an idiot and she starts destroying everything in his lab. She completely destroys his entire lab and she leaves. Dexter is watching from his lab which he has reactivated up and continue any of his further experiments, so now he has been re-united with his one true love, which is his computer. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Mr. Luzinsky *Quadraplex T-3000 Computer Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mandark and Mr. Luzinsky. *This episode is where Mandark first fell in love with Dee Dee. Cultural References *Mr. Luzinsky asked what the name of Neptune's moon was and Mandark said Triton. *Mr. Luzinsky asked who signed the Bill of Rights. *Mr. Luzinsky asked an unfinished question about an isosceles triangle *The unasked answers of Mandark in this episode are: **Dasyurid- Species of mouse-sized marsupials found in Australia and New Guinea **Medulla oblongata- The lower half of the brain stem Episode Connections *The events of this episode are continued in the episode Mandarker. *A future episode known as Dee Dee's Rival is a spin-off version of this episode showing Dee Dee meeting Mandark's sister Lalavava. Errors *This episode revealed that Mandark had the ability to read minds, however this was abandoned throughout the rest of the episode and the series. *One of the questions that Mandark answers is "What is the name of Neptune's moon?"; Neptune has eight moons. Mandark answers Triton which is in fact one of them. *Mandark says to Dexter "Some kid told me you have a laboratory." Even though Dexter's Lab is supposed to be a secret. *Mandark says Thomas Jefferson wrote the Bill of Rights, even though it was James Madison who did that. *In the episode Mandarker, Mandark said that Dexter destroyed his lab even though it was really Dee Dee who destroyed his lab. *This episode revealed that this is how Dexter and Mandark first met, however in the episode A Boy Named Sue, it showed that they met a different way. Production Notes *This episode is part one of a two part episode. The either part being the episode Mandarker. *This episode aired twice in season 1 for an unknown reason. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1